


When The Hero Needs Rescuing

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Rescuing The Hero, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson has to rescue a heroic, but perhaps slightly foolhardy Holmes.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, prompt 5 onWatson's Woes. The final five single word prompts are taken from the second Watson’s Woes prompt tables, and are as follows:  § Alone  § Unconscious  § Lose  § River  § Exhaustion.  So, plenty of opportunity to give your Watson (whichever variety you choose) some woe.  Have fun!





	When The Hero Needs Rescuing

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought the prompts for the month were done, but I guess that was premature of me. Here's one last one (I suppose?) and I've had to do a drabble and a half, because it just WOULD NOT squish down into 100 words. Last, but not least, eh? So, here you go, a baker's dozen _(baker's, baker street, yeah? hee hee!)_

When Holmes’ eyes fluttered open at last, Watson let out a raw sound that was beyond words or sobs. Holmes coughed up a little water as Watson threw the borrowed horse blanket over him, chaffing vigorously while demanding, “What possessed you to come down here _alone_?”

“Wasn’t… time…” Holmes’ replied hoarsely. Coughing a bit, he continued, “Baines?”

“Dead,” Watson replied grimly. He was a crack shot, even from horseback.

“Miss Genovese—still unconscious?”

“No,” Watson assured him. “You were right. I treated her for ingested poison. We didn’t lose her. Why risk the river, when you knew Baines was—ah, damn,” Watson gave up as Holmes passed out, undoubtedly from exhaustion. Watson wrapped Holmes securely in the blanket, muttering, “You brilliant, frustrating man!”

He heard a ‘hulloo’ in the distance from the other searchers, and shouted back. Soon he’d have Holmes warm, dry and spilling the whole story. Or else.


End file.
